Maybe you can Change
by AkwardBabyGiraffe
Summary: Takes place after Scott and Derek let Deucalion go. The stairs in the cellar never collapsed so everyone got out okay. Deucalion finds an unconscious Stiles in his wrecked jeep. After he gets Stiles to safety , they begin to form a bond. Will peter use this new bond to get the power he craves? The Pack learns that some people can change and that some never will.
1. A Finding in the Woods

**No Copyright**

Deucalion walked slowly through the woods, taking everything in. After so many years of being in the dark, he didn't want to miss anything. Everything looked so new and fresh. Fireflies blinked in the darkness. The moon danced across the leaves, making them glow with a pale lit. He stopped for a moment to just look and think. Deucalion was defeated; his mighty pack was either dead or abandoned him. With his sight back he could be truly unstoppable; yet Scott and Derek had let him live. Let him go even. But maybe they were right, maybe he could change and be the man he once was.

Deucalion's thought were cut short by the harsh smell of smoke. He quickly followed the smell until he came upon a jeep, crashed into a tree. A steady heartbeat told him someone was still in the vehicle. He rushed to the passenger side and peered through the shattered window. He was shocked to find Stiles, Scott's human friend, slumped over in the seat, unconscious. He had a nasty cut on his forehead that bled freely. Without hesitation, Deucalion threw open the door and leaned into the jeep. He sliced through the seatbelt that held the boy to the seat with his claws. Carefully, he pulled the human across the seats and out onto the ground.

Stiles was pale which worried Deucalion. Quickly, he looked over the boy to make sure there were no other injures that may be fatal. He found none except for maybe a few bruised ribs and a concussion. Deucalion awkwardly patted the boy's face in a lame attempt to wake him. "Stiles. Wake up. Come on boy. Up."

After a few minutes, Stiles' eyes began to flutter open. Deucalion couldn't help but smile with relief. However, he joy was short lived when their eyes met. Stiles' heart began to race as his breathing pick up. He weakly tried to move away in fear. He glanced around for help. "I don't know what your plan is, but if you kill me, Scott rip out your throat. Derek too. In fact, the whole pack will want your head on a platter. Okay so just back off."

"Quiet. If I wanted you dead I would have done it while you were unconscious. It would have saved me the agony of listening to you babble on." Deucalion snapped unintentionally. Stiles recoiled and shut he mouth. Feeling guilty Deucalion continued, "You were in a crash. You hit your head pretty hard. I should take you to a hospital or to your vet friend, Deaton."

He stood and held out a hand to the human. Stiles looked at it suspiciously before looking back up at the alpha. "Aren't you supposed to be evil and blind. Cause you're not acting like it."

"As impressive as your ability to state the painfully obvious is, we don't really have time. I swear I wont harm you. You have my word." Deucalion waved his hand to say that the offer was still open. Stiles rolled his eyes and mumbled something like_ good cause your word means so much. _However he took the hand and used it to pull himself up. The sudden movement however caused him to sway. Deucalion cursed in frustration as the boy's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed into the wolf's arms.

"Your welcome." he grumbled to the again unconscious boy as he threw him over his shoulder and began to carry him to Deaton's. He surprised himself at the fact that he had not killed Stiles. Maybe Derek and Scott were right. _Maybe I can change. _he thought as he stalked off into the night.

**OKI DOKI! So this is my second story! I hope you guys like it! Check out my other stories! Please review and follow!**

**I'll try to update regularly but I cant promise anything **


	2. Carry him to Saftey

**Here's chapter two!**

Deucalion walked through the miles of wood at a fast pace. For the most part, Stiles had remained unconscious but every once and a while, he would wake up and begin to babble. "Where are you going? Are you going to kill me? How come you can see? Could you put me down please?" and sometimes when he was feeling supper dopey, there was an occasional, "Your butt looks good in those pants."

"To Deaton's. No I'm not. It's a long story. No, you'll just pass out again. And to that last one," Deucalion listed off before pausing to look behind him and smile at the concussed teenager. "I know."

Stiles let out an incoherent mumble before going slack once again. Deucalion frowned and sat him down against a tree. He took a hold of his face and patted it to try and wake the boy. "Stiles. You have to stay awake. Come on Stiles, wake up."

When there was no response, Deucalion raised his voice, accidentally allowing a growl to slip past his lips. "Wake up, Stiles!"

Stiles jerked awake, fear in his eyes. Deucalion had not realized it, but his eyes had turned blood red. The alpha quickly put distance between them. The young man wrapped his arms around himself and eyed Deucalion with distrust and plain fear. He cursed himself and turned away. "I'm sorry."

Stiles remained silent which was unusual for him. Deucalion eventually stood and held a hand out to him. Stiles looked up at the older man with a shy smile. His voice cracked when he spoke. "Remember what happened last time? I believe I passed out."

"Don't worry. I'll be right here to catch you if you fall." Deucalion replied with a smile. Stiles forced a laugh before staring at Deucalion with confusion in his honey eyes. He took the hand and used it to pull himself up off of the ground. As soon as he was on his feet, he began to lose his balance and swayed on his feet. Deucalion, however, was right there to steady him. After taking a moment to get his bearings, Stiles raised his head to look Deucalion in the eye.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? You've been trying to kill the whole pack from the beginning? Are you trying to get on their good side? Is that it?" the human questioned. Deucalion shrugged and straightened himself.

"Maybe I'm just trying to right the wrongs of my past. Maybe I'm trying to change." he replied sternly. Stiles thought for a moment before nodding. He turned as if to walk away but quickly stumbled and nearly fell over. Deucalion quickly steadied him. He grabbed Stiles' arm and pulled it across his own shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around Stiles' waist and began to carry his weight.

"I can walk, you know." Stiles grumbled but continued to let himself to be half carried by the man that barely hours before, was his enemy. Deucalion smiled at his stubbornness.

"I'm sure you can, Stiles. I'm sure you can." he chided as they walked the last stretch of the hike to Deaton's. Little did he know, a panicking pack was waiting for them at Deaton's.

**There ya go! I hope you liked it and I will try to update again soon :) oh! And if you haven't already, please check out my other stories! So anywho, Please review and all that good stuff!**


	3. A Not So Warm Welcome

**OK here is a short chapter! sorry its been so long!**

"We still haven't heard from Stiles. I'm worried." Allison said biting her thumbnail. The whole pack sat in the waiting room of the animal clinic. Deaton was in the back room looking over the recently freed parents. The twins hung about in the area in-between. Scott had practically worn a path in the floor from his pacing.

"Someone call him again." He barked out. Derek suddenly stood from his seat and placed himself in front of the door. A low growl bubbled from his throat as his eyes turned blue. All of the wolfs in the room soon followed his lead. Allison and Lydia looked at each other, confused.

"What's going on?" Lydia asked Aiden, gently taking him by the elbow. The twins were not wolfed out but had frozen.

"Deucalion is here. Stiles is with him. He's hurt." the broody twin answered as he moved to stand in front of the redhead. Lydia raised an eyebrow.

"Who's hurt? Stiles or Deucalion?" Allison questioned further as the growls became louder. The door was kicked open, revealing Deucalion half carrying a woozy looking Stiles. Everyone quickly tried to access their human's health. They saw his pale face that was clenched in pain and a still bleeding cut near his hairline. Scott stepped forward, his eyes flashing his new alpha red.

"Get away from him." he growled angrily, his fangs growing past his lips. He felt played. They had spared Deucalion's life and he had gone off and hurt his best friend; his brother. Scott took a threatening step forward. Stiles threw himself in-between the two alphas, almost falling over.

"Scott, stop! Don't hurt him!" Stiles croaked out, his voice breaking in panic. There was no way the teen was going to let his friends attack someone who had just saved his life. The teen wolfs looked at their human, confused.

"Stiles do know who you're protecting?" Cora asked incredibly from her place beside her brother. Stiles nodded, causing a wave of pain and nausea to wrack his body. He tried to stand taller but only manage a hunched position.

"Yea I do. I'm protecting the guy who saved me. I crashed my jeep in the storm and he pulled me out and carried me here. He didn't hurt me, okay?" stiles defended turning to look at Deucalion who stood tensed for an attack. Or maybe waiting for Stiles to fall over. Which turned out to be right at the next room. Deucalion caught the teen and sat him down gently. Derek gazed at the pair from across the room with curiosity.

**Plaese review!**


	4. Why?

**Sorry its been a while! hope you like it!**

"Deaton!" Scott called out, running to Stiles, completely ignoring Deucalion. The vet came into the room followed by the parents, who were bandaged up. John Stilinski's face fell when he saw his son.

"Stiles!" he called out, running past the others to kneel next to Scott. He took his son's pulse then clasped their hands together as Deaton came over to join them. Deucalion sat there quietly still keeping a hand on Stiles' shoulder. The other pretended not to see the way he stared down at the teen with worry. The alpha twins had never seen their former leader show worry or concern for anybody other than himself. Deaton motioned for Scott to carry Stiles to the other room.

Minutes later, Stiles was laying on one of the cold metal tables, with Deaton and Melissa standing over him. The pack stood in the doorway, biting their nails and sharing worried glances. John sat next to his son, hands still clasped. Scott, Derek and Chris had pulled Deucalion back out into the waiting room when he tried to follow them. Chris crossed his arms, successfully mimicking the classic Derek Hale look.

"What happened?" he asked simply knowing that Deucalion knew exactly what he was talking about. Deucalion meet his gaze.

"After you two let me go, I was walking. I found Stiles inside of his crashed jeep. I carried him here. I swear I did nothing to harm him, nor did I have any intention to." he explained looking to each of them. The twins watched quietly from where they stood with the rest of the group. When Scott caught them eavesdropping, he growl menacingly, making their heads snap away. Derek had remained silent.

"Why?" he asked suddenly. Chris and Scott looked at him with questioning eyes. Deucalion cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" he asked back. Derek stepped closer.

"Why did you save him? You could have just left. But instead you came back, where you'd be accused and probably attacked. I'll ask again. Why did you save Stiles?" he questioned, his voice raising. Deucalion didn't even have to think.

"Because it was the right thing to do. You said that maybe I could be the man I once was again. This is what that man would have done. I'm trying to change Derek. isn't that what you wanted me to do?" Deucalion asked. Derek opened his mouth to respond but was cut off when the door to the clinic opened and closed with a slam.

"It was. But I don't think this was really what he had in mind." a voice laughed. The four men turned to look at the newcomer. Peter stood lazily in the doorway. He clapped his hands dramatically. "Good job tonight, Derek. You actually managed to survive your crazy girlfriend and the alpha pack, although I see you picked up a few stragglers. How many did you loose?"

"We didn't loose anybody Peter. " Derek replied defensively. Peter shrugged and walked further into the room. He clicked his tongue as his tried to peek past the horde of bodies that crowded the doorway to the other room.

"Seems like you got awful close, huh? Which one is it? Cora? Stiles?" he questioned further. He smiled when they tensed at the name of their injured human. "Its Stiles isn't it? Well I always knew he wouldn't last long without the bite. Kind of the runt of the pack. No pun intended."

Scott was about to chew Peter but never got the chance to as Deucalion had already spoken up. He glared at the ex-alpha and said coolly yet firmly, "I've found that Stiles can handle himself quite well. He hasn't died, which if I'm correct is something that you are very good at. Perhaps you could learn something from that _runt._"

The others stared at the two men with wide eyes. Peter however just smiled at the alpha and replied, "Maybe you're right."

Melissa pushed through the doorway and went to stand next to her son. She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "He's gonna be okay. Its just a concussion and a few bruised ribs. It could have been a lot worse. He lucky."

"Thanks, Mom. How are you feeling?" Scott asked, after breathing a sigh of relief. Melissa shrugged.

"I'm alive aren't I?" she replied simply. Scott smiled at his mom. She was so strong. She looked to all of them. "I think its okay for you to go see him now. He's still unconscious, though."

They all nodded and went to the next room. Deucalion stayed behind, not sure if he would be allowed to go. Melissa saw him and smiled. "I think you have just as much right to see him. You did save him after all."

"Thank you, Melissa. But I don't think they'd want me in there." he replied sitting in one of the chairs that lined the walls. She nodded, understanding. She turned to leave but stopped and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Remember when I said that you were the bad guy? Well I was wrong. You're not." she told him before going back to her patient. Deucalion stared after her, hoping that she was right.

**So I have a question, do you want a Deucalion and Stiles love story or more of a extremely protective father/son bond? LEt me know in the Reviews!**


	5. Second Chances

**Hope you like it!**

Stiles had woken up minutes after the little interrogation in the lobby. Everyone decided that it would be best if they all just went home to rest. They had all had a long couple of days. Everyone had shuffled out the door, on their way to their respective homes, leaving Deucalion still sitting alone in the lobby chair. Deaton came out from the back room, shocked to see the alpha still there. "Why are you still here? Aren't you tired?"

"I don't have anywhere to go, Alan. I haven't got a clue as to where I could possibly go." Deucalion said to the other man, running a hand down his face with a sigh. Deaton leaned against the counter and gestured for him to continue. "I just feel like I've got no direction. These past few years have been fueled by hatred; by the obsessive need to create an unstoppable pack. Now all of that's gone, and I honestly don't know what to do."

'You seemed to know what to do tonight when you brought Stiles here." Alan replied with his usual stony expression. "It was a very honorable thing you did tonight."

"Yea, and look where honorable got me. Scott and Derek almost ripped my throat out." the alpha scoffed. Deaton shrugged.

"If you could do it over again, would you change it? Would you have just left him? Skip town?" the vet asked with a knowing tone in his voice. Deucalion didn't even have to think. The answer was automatic.

"Of course not." he replied sharply. Deaton didn't seem to mind his tone. He just nodded and fished his pocket for his keys. He tossed them to Deucalion who caught them easily in midair.

"There's a cot in the back. Its not five star but at least it's a place to sleep. Lock up after I leave." he told the wolf, heading towards the door. Deucalion rose to his feet and stared after the vet with confusion.

"I don't understand. Why are you helping me?" he asked as the vet stepped outside.

"I'm a firm believer in second chances. Consider this yours. I wouldn't blow it if I were you." Alan replied, stepping into the dark and closing the door behind him. Deucalion was left alone with a confused mind and a set of keys. He slowly walked back into the other room and found the cot. Setting it up in the corner of the room, out of the way from everything. After kicking off his shoes and tucking them under the cot, Deucalion laid wide awake for a good long while.

He tried to force his body to sleep but his mind kept on drifting off to Stiles. He hadn't seen him before he left. Was he okay? That question bounced around inside his skull for a good twenty minutes. The urge to find out if he was alright was overwhelming. Not able to stand it any longer, Deucalion put his shoes back on and quickly left the vet's office, headed for the Stilinski house.

**Okay this is the last chance to vote for the Stiles/Deucalion relationship! Please review with your vote! also check out my other stories! My birthday is next week and my wish is that I get 10,000 views by the end of the month. I'm at like 6,000 something! Please help me out! It would make me super happy!**


	6. A Late Night Visit

**Alright the majority vote was for a romantic relationship!**

"Dad, I swear I'm fine! You're the one that got stabbed. You should rest." Stiles had repeated for the tenth time. John kept hovering over him as they made their way to their front door.

"I was just kidnapped and nearly killed by a psychotic druid English teacher. If I want to hug my son, I will hug my son." John replied, throwing his good arm across his son's shoulders. Stiles laughed and unlocked their front door, opening the door for the older man. They entered, quietly closing the door behind them.

"Taking contractions out of your sentences still doesn't make your argument any better." Stiles teased flopping down on the couch, prepare to turn on the TV. John waved his hand dramatically.

"No, no, no. If I have to rest, so do you. You're going straight upstairs to bed, young man." he scolded jokingly. Stiles sighed heavily and carefully rose to his feet. Deaton had given them both pain meds, but his head still ached with a dull throb. He gave his dad one last, long hug before heading upstairs to his room. All of the worry and panic of losing his dad just seemed to melt away.

Stiles didn't even bother changing out of his clothes. He hadn't slept for days, leaving him exhausted. He did, however, kick off his shoes and climb under the covers. It didn't take long for him to drift off into a rare peaceful sleep. His peaceful sleep, however, was soon interrupted by a quiet squeak.

His eyes cracked open; the squeaking quickly stopped. Stiles slowly sat up in him bed and flipped on his lamp that rested at his bedside. The pale light flooded the room, revealing a guilty looking Deucalion perched at his window sill. Stiles was too tired to be surprised. He just simply rubbed his forehead and mumbled, "You know, I wish that you werewolves would just use the front door."

"I'm so sorry to wake you up. I just-" Deucalion stammered as he sat down awkwardly at the teen's computer chair. He looked like he was having a hard time finding his words. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I didn't get to see you before you left and well, I was worried. I'm sorry. This is probably very weird. I'll just leave."

"No!" Stiles called out in a panic when Deucalion stood to leave. Stiles immediately felt embarrassed by his desperation that even he could not explain. He cleared his throat. "I just, I wanted to thank you. You know, for saving me. I know that the pack probably haven't said anything so I wanted to let you know that they do appreciate it."

Deucalion smiled a charming smile. "You're welcome."

"So, um, I was just wondering, are you like a good guy now?" Stiles asked, sitting up a little bit further. Deucalion thought for a minute before a smile tugged at his lips.

"I'm trying to be. I know that Derek and Scott don't trust me but I hope that I can prove to them that I am capable of changing. Maybe even prove it to myself." he told Stiles, slowly walking around the room, looking at the several books that Stiles used for researching for the pack. He picked up the book that sat on top of the closed laptop. He smiled and held up the book. "Is there any particular reason that your reading Twilight?"

"Oh my God. Ok so I was researching for the pack and I got a bit desperate so I borrowed that from Lydia. Its not mine, I swear." he told him in a panic. Deucalion smiled and put the book down.

"I've always found those kinds of books laughable. They aren't very useful for legitimate research." he said slowly. Deucalion walked over to the window prepared to leave. "I suppose that I should go. You've had a long day."

"Uh, yea. You too. Um, goodnight." the teen replied just as slowly. Deucalion was almost halfway out onto the roof when he turned back into the room.

"If you ever have any questions, research related, just ask me. I am very knowledgeable in this category." he said shyly, not sure how it would sound. Stiles, however, just smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I will." he replied. Deucalion returned to smile.

"Goodnight, Stiles."

"Night." then he was gone. Stiles laid back down and smiled. Maybe Deucalion wasn't so bad. With that pleasant thought, Stiles turned the light off and drifted once again into a peaceful sleep.

Peter watched as Deucalion jumped to the ground from the Stilinski's roof. A coy smile played at his lips, a plan already forming in his devious mind. Maybe he wouldn't have to kill Scott to get his power back. Maybe Stiles could help him get it. Peter was really liking this new Deucalion.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review with your thoughts! I really am looking forward to following this story line! Love you Guys! Kisses!**


	7. Not Another Car Accident

**Sorry its been a while!**

The first day back to school, about a week later, after the whole Ms. Blake incident was a happy one. The pack didn't have to worry about one of their friends suddenly getting ritually sacrificed. They didn't have to worry about having a fight with the alpha twins. Hell, for a few days they didn't have to worry about their English homework. Yep it was a good day. To bad it ended so crappy.

It was after the final bell rang. Stiles was making his way to his temporary car, an ugly red pick up that his dad had gotten for a cheap price for until his beloved jeep could be repaired. He did not have to go to practice due to his concussion. He was having a hard time putting his eyes into the stupid key hole to unlock his door. The uncooperative keys slipped through his fingers and clattered onto the pavement. Stiles groaned. "Screw the world!"

He leaned over to pick up his keys. The next events happened fast. There was a sudden blaring of a car horn. Stiles spun around to see a black truck about to hit him. Stiles began to run out of its path, but of course being the klutz he was, tripped over his own feet. The truck got closer, the brakes squealing as the driver tried to stop. Stiles closed his eyes and waited for impact.

However, at the last moment, Stiles was lifted up into the air and carried out of the collision course. He heard the screech of metal on metal, the _poof _of airbags going off and the blaring of car alarms. A panicked, familiar voice asked in his ear, "Are you okay?"

Stiles opened his eyes to see a worried Deucalion looking down at him. He was kneeling over Stiles in a protective position. Stiles was in to much shock to answer right away so he just nodded. Deucalion smiled and chuckled.

"Can you please avoid vehicle accidents just for one day?" he asked exasperated. Stiles chuckled as he was pulled to his feet by the alpha.

"You wish. You know, this is kind of like in Twilight when Edward saves Bella from getting squished by the black van." the teen said trying to calm himself. Deucalion made a weird face.

"I thought you said you only read those books for research." he joked with a charming smile. Stiles opened his mouth to make an excuse but was cut off when the driver of the black truck stumbled out of the driver's seat. Stiles stormed up to him.

"Greenberg? What the hell, man? You could have killed me!" he yelled at the dazed idiot. People began to crowd around them, some on their phones calling for help other taking videos.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I was texting and then I spilled my soda on my lap and I swerved. I swear to God, man, I tried to stop!" Greenberg defended. Stiles just rolled his eyes and looked at the damage of his new car. He groaned when he saw the colossal dent imbedded into the side of the truck.

"My dad's gonna flip his-" Stiles was cut off when he heard someone call his name. he turned and saw Lydia running towards him with Aiden at her heels. She grabbed onto his arm and began to look him over.

"Are you okay? What the hell happened?" she asked, her voice reaching several high octaves. He flung an arm towards the wrecked cars.

"Freaking Greenberg nearly crashed into me. If Deucalion hadn't pulled me out of the way I would have been a hood ornament." he told them. Aiden gave him a weird look. "What?"

"Deucalion's not here, Stiles." he told him with doubt in his voice. Stiles scoffed.

"What are you talking about? He's right over there." he said pointing to where he had last seen the wolf. There was no one there. His mouth dropped open in confusion.

"Stiles, Deucalion probably skipped town. And I say good riddance." Lydia told him sternly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Stiles asked with a sharp tone. Lydia threw her hands up into the air.

"I'm just saying that he's caused this town enough trouble. We don't need him staying, causing more." Stiles shook his head.

"No. He's trying to change." he argued. Lydia gave him a sad look.

"Some people just cant change." Stiles scoffed.

"How could you even say that. Look at your new boy toy here!" he accused, his voice almost a yell. Lydia looked taken aback, making Stiles feel guilty. Aiden moved in front of Lydia protectively. Stiles sighed and just walked away from them and away from the school. He would just have to walk home. He refused to believe that Deucalion couldn't change.

**So, I hope you liked this chapter! I have a Wattpad account now, which has some of my original stuff on it. if you want to read it just go on Wattpad and type in AwkwardBabyGiraffe in the search box. I have this story on there and one of my own! please do check it out and leave me feedback! I love you Guys!**


	8. Father Son Chat

**I'm SO sorry its been so long!**

John was sitting at the kitchen table when his son stormed in. he didn't look up from his meal of a bacon double cheeseburger and an order a large curly fries. Stiles groaned when he saw his father munching happily on the heart attack waiting to happen. "Seriously, Dad? Just escaped a near death experience and now you're shoving all of that cholesterol down your throat? All my hard work will go down the toilet drain when all that grease passes through you in a few hours."

"Right now, I honestly don't care." John mumbled from behind his napkin as he wiped his mouth. Stiles got a battle of water from the fridge and sat at the chair opposite from his father. John cleared his throat. "So, do you want to talk about what happened after school today?"

The teen groaned and ran a hand roughly through his hair. "Not particularly."

"Tough. We're talking about it." the sheriff declared, pushing away the now empty wrappings of his meal. he was dressed in a casual t-shirt and an old pair of jeans. One of the perks of being stabbed is getting a few days off of work. He looked at his son, who was spinning the cap of the water bottle on the table, trying his best not to make eye contact. "Lydia called me. She said you were in another car wreck. I have to say, two in one week has to be a record."

"Well in my defense, neither were my fault." the teen defended, looking up at his dad. John sighed and leaned back in his chair with arms crossed.

"She also told me that you said Deucalion saved you. Do you want to tell me about that?" John questioned further, using his interrogation voice that always got Stiles to spill his guts. Stiles sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, mimicking his father's position.

"There's nothing to talk about. Because apparently, according to Lydia, Deucalion couldn't have saved me because he is incapable of changing." Stiles told him, running a hand down his face. He leaned forward, folding his arms on the table and laid his head atop of them. He looked up at the sheriff with a sad look in his honey eyes. "Do you think that people can change?"

John thought for a moment, leaning forward to rest his head on the table like his son. Their eyes now level, John said, "I've been a cop for awhile. And I've seen some deadbeat, scumbags become good honest men. So I think that if this Deucalion guy really wants to change, that he can. He just needs somebody who believes that he can do it. And you seem to be that somebody."

Stiles smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"Your welcome." John replied before adding with a sly grin, " Why don't you head upstairs and work on your homework or something."

"I knew there was going to be a catch in there somewhere." Stiles laughed, standing up to leave. He slapped his dad on the shoulder as he past him. "Love you, old man."

"Love you too, delinquent." John called after him. He waited for the teen's bedroom door to close before standing to clean up his mess. A few minutes later, there was a sharp knock at the front door. John quickly went to answer it. He was not surprised to see Deucalion standing on the porch with a somewhat doubtful look on his face.

"I'm so sorry to just show up like this. I just wanted to see that Stiles had gotten home alright and I also wanted to apologize for leaving so quickly. Is he home?" the man asked. John smiled.

"Yea. He's upstairs working in his schoolwork. Why don't you come in?" John offered, stepping to the side so the alpha to walk in. Deucalion entered the house cautiously. After closing the door behind them, the sheriff gestured for the wolf to follow him into the kitchen. "Come take and seat."

"I don't want to intrude." Deucalion said quietly, taking the seat that John had pulled out for him.

"You're not intruding. In fact, I wanted to talk to you. Beer?" John asked holding up the beer bottle that he had pulled out from the fridge. Deucalion nodded and took the drink, quickly opening it. The sheriff sat in front of the wolf and opened his own beer. After taking a long drink, he looked the alpha dead in the eye. "So, lets talk about Stiles."

**I hope you liked it! Please leave reviews and please check out my Wattpad account for my original stuff! It would really mean a lot to me if you checked them out and left me comments there! **


End file.
